No Middle
by LaconicThought
Summary: Tks been feeling a, different or left out. thats when he resorts to something else (be nice, mesh first fic)


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other characters mentioned from other various shows in the story. I own nutin at all  
  
The wind kicked, coldness loomed and people graced with a pulse would have tried to shrug deeper into there thin coats or hug themselves instead of standing and freezing. Kari's face seemed almost still as a statue as she stared out of the window that adorned the child of lights room. Taichi watched his sister sharing a thoughtful glance with Sora. Izzy, Cody, and Joe had huddled in front of the computer screen disregarding the situation at hand. "where is he," Yamato said frustrated "its been over two hours since the meeting started and Tk's not here".  
Mimi crawled over to where Yamato was siting on the floor and sat next to him knees tucked to her chest. Mimi opened her mouth to say something when Davis cut her off. "Maybe tc decided not to show 'cuz he didn't want to be humiliated about my wining Kari's heart". He was rewarded by muffled sighs, eye rolling and, scoffs...and also a slap delivered my Miyako.  
Mimi ignored the comment with a simple blank stare and continued. "Like I was saying, he has pata with him and-". She was cut short when a staggering orange ball of fuzz trotted threw the door cheerful as ever. "hey guys," it said stretching out, small black paws curling "whats up"?  
Kari looked up at patamon away from the dust sanded window. Mimi's eyes had went from sympathy to narrow stare not saying anything. Patamon sat flat on his rear and, scratched his head lightly spreading a iridescent rain of fine orange hair. His aqua azure eyes blinked several times in a row before shifting his eyes to all the faces that were now peering intently at him. "what"?  
Taichi face faulted groaning saying what everyone had on there minds. "why isn't tk with you"? "Tks not here"? Davis smirked and grinned eyes wide, drool hanging from the corners of his mouth. He crouched down to patamons level and poked pata in the side. "not so reliable Tj left his best buddy here". Patas eyes looked down to the long tanned finger prodding him as if he was going to squeak like one of those plush squeaking dolls and, opened wide and bit Davis's finger.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"! was heard as a frantic Davis flung his hand and the orange hamster bat with it. "Davis " said Tai, hand slowly dragging it down his face. Yamato stood quickly and snatched pata before his sharp as razor teeth could bite threw the bone and held him in his arms. "you shouldn't have done that" he said warningly. Davis went to work at nursing his injured finger silently wile the others filed out of the room.  
It was one O' clock in the morning and the shadows hid the figure in the ally from being seen. Tk glanced around the empty street once more and sharply turned eyes staying put till fully around. The door slammed shut behind him as he padded silently threw his apartment. He glanced around walking into the bathroom before frowning, his hair, it was all wrong. He was barely able to see himself anymore but he could still see his hair.  
Walking out of the shower, towel draped around his hips loosely, he stared into the mirror able to see his hair and body slowly fading from sight and smiled. His hair was jet black with bleached blond coursing threw the roots and tips. The towel dropped to the floor walking out of the bathroom slowly as if in a daze, and got into his bed which were now covered in red silk blankets and black velvet trimmed edges.  
Davis waltzed proudly and briskly into the classroom siting next to Kari since Tk wasn't there. "hey kariiiiii" he said stretching the last syllable as long as he possible could. Kari rolled her eyes and shut them tight before opening them and faking genuine interest in what he had to say. "I see TL isn't here today" he was smiling so hard that she was afraid he would stay like that, but infact no one had seen Tk since before the meeting. "that's nice Davis" .  
Tk looked at the thick heavy drapes that blocked the sun light from coming in. Every muscle in his marble cold, toned, well chiseled, naked body rippled under his skin as he walked to the closet. He slipped on a tight black shirt, sliding on leather pants that left nothing to the imagination really of what was under. After dressed he walked to the kitchen pulling out a glass and a cup of cold red liquid, warming it in the microwave. A low murmuring sound was heard doing anything but blasting out harsh music from the radio.  
Grabbing a leather ankle length duster he set off to school straying from all together sunny paths, dropping his cup in a trash can. Red liquid trailed down the corner of his mouth, down his chin, almost reaching his neck.  
The class was left in a loud silence as Tk walked in looking amused by the gaping mouths and wide eyed expressions upon entering. "uh..." . He then heard his teacher scream loudly " TK!", she paused blinking in much the fashion pata did "your bleeding"! Tk turned and looked at the class, they were segregated into small groups talking amongst them selves as he wiped the blood from his lips and chin licking it off the back of his hand. "I'm good" he said simply and took Davis's chair farthest away from the nearest window. 


End file.
